


Emily's Story (3)

by pallasite



Series: Behind the Gloves [36]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Backstory, Bigotry & Prejudice, Canon Compliant, Discrimination, Essays, Fix-It, Gen, Growing up in the cadre system, POV Child, POV Female Character, Pogroms, Psi Corps, School, Slice of Life, Telepath culture, Worldbuilding, telepaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasite/pseuds/pallasite
Summary: Emily writes a paper for school, about the Chicago Massacre of 2115.The prologue ofBehind the Glovesishere- please read!Part 1 of Emily's story ishere. Part 2 ishere.





	Emily's Story (3)

**Author's Note:**

> (What is this series? Where are the acknowledgements, table of contents and universe timelines? See [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10184558/chapters/22620590).)
> 
> In the original version, this was written in a font made to look like handwriting, but I don't know how to do that on here.

** A+!!! **

**Why is 2115 important in telepath history? In Chicago history? How did reading Tina’s story make you feel? If you were in Tina’s place, what would you have done? What lessons can we learn from Tina’s story?**

_In 2115, normals killed eighteen thousand telepaths. It was a very scary time because there was no Psi Corps yet to protect us. More than ten thousand telepaths died in a couple of weeks. Telepaths were massacred in Shanxi China, and there were bombings and shootings and riots in the United States. On the moon, telepaths were thrown outside, where there’s no air and they couldn’t breathe, and it’s very cold, so they died._

_Eighteen thousand people is nine times the size of this school. Most of the killers never went to prison, because there was no Psi Corps to arrest them. Most people who died didn’t get their own graves and were just thrown in large pits all together._

_In Chicago, lots of telepaths died in the Chicago Riots. The police stole people’s medical files to find out who might be a telepath. Police are supposed to protect people but they didn’t because they were wicked and were killing people instead. It was a scary time._

_Tina’s parents were killed in the Chicago Riots. Reading Tina’s story made me sad because I thought about what it must be like to have an angry mob of people try to kill you. They broke windows and smashed things and screamed bad words, and there was no one to protect Tina because the police were doing it too. Tina is very lucky to have survived._

_If I were in Tina’s place, I don’t know what I would have done. I would try to run away, or maybe I would hide in the back of a shop like Tina did. She was safe there, but her parents and brothers and sisters were killed._

_Reading Tina’s story has made me more grateful. Every morning I say the Pledge and I give thanks that we have Psi Cops to protect us, so what happened to Tina will never happen to us again. Her parents were killed in the Chicago Riots, but my parents can never be killed because the Corps is my mother and father._

_All telepaths are brothers and sisters. We are a family. The telepaths that died didn’t have the Corps, but that wasn’t their fault. They are still our family._


End file.
